


Lucky Us

by bunchofgarbo



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drew doesn't like to be in love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tony is here to prove him wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunchofgarbo/pseuds/bunchofgarbo
Summary: For many years, Drew lived confined in his own little bubble.Too bad a certain premier athlete decided to show up and burst it.





	Lucky Us

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that... it's been months since i've last uploaded anything here, oops.  
> I have to apologize for that one, my bad.
> 
> But anyways, i've been obsessing over these two for quite awhile now and I decided to give everyone my perspective on their fictional relationship.  
> If you find any mistakes, please let me know. Also, feel free to send in any requests on my tumblr (gulakattack.tumblr.com)!

Drew never quite figured out how he got so lucky.

 

He was never one to think so naively and foolishly, but he really couldn’t figure out another way to put this particular thought into any other words. Not many can say they get to work a full time job they genuinely love in every aspect, and he could proudly say he was an exception to that curse. Traveling the world, seeing new places, meeting new athletes who share the same passion for wrestling he also does; it was, and still is, all very surreal.

Every time he steps foot inside the ring, he feels it. That rush. His skin sensitive to the touch, as he is consumed by attentive eyes from thousands of fans in attendance. It’s electrifying, yet numbing. The stiff bumps and brutal falls to the mat feel like bird feathers in the heat of the moment, however the same couldn’t be said after the match was over and he made his way back to the locker rooms. Once the haze was gone, and hungry eyes were laid upon someone else, he could feel that burning sensation on his back, and on his legs, and also on his arms. It stung and pressed deep into his flesh and bones and wouldn’t go away, but the pain hurt in the most blissful way. This is his life, and there was no turning back now.

A lot came with being a semi-famous celebrity working for the most renowned professional wrestling company. It meant restricted contact with those you’ve been close with your entire life. Traveling from one state to another, and sometimes even leaving to countries hours away from your homeland, poses a problem if you aim to keep in touch with family and friends. Drew learned, with time, that you choose your new family along the way. There would be people who’d trick you and leave you to rot alone in your own pile of shit, and then there would be the ones who’d stick around and watch you succeed at the slow rate of a snail.

Another thing he also learned is that it’s hard to keep a relationship going, romantically or not.

It’s no secret to anyone that most wrestlers can’t keep their hands to themselves, let alone keep their private areas away from temptation. There’s countless news articles written about how professional wrestlers have a hard time staying faithful and committed to another person for longer than only a few months, and the reason given to support that argument is the good old “we stay away from our loved ones for far too long, a man has its needs”. And even if you’re one of the rare fishes in the sea who stays in their lane and swims in the right direction, another big fish will come along and eat you alive. In less fancy words: there is always that one son of a bitch with too many social media accounts who still lives in their mother’s filthy old basement that will spread rumors about how your dick ended up in some cheap slut’s cunt after a wild night.

Drew experienced firsthand the embarrassment of seeing some of his fellow acquaintances suffer at the hands of those internet trolls. Call it magic, but he’s been lucky enough to dodge nasty rumors about his love life, allowing him to rest his head on his pillow every night and sleep like a rock lost in the woods. To put it simply, rumors were not a problem. Keeping a serious thing going? That’s the real challenge.

He recalls the first time he ever developed feelings for one of his coworkers, and all the symptoms were there: heart beating too fast whenever said person was around, the nervous way he would play with his fingers while talking to them, and the occasional stutter that came along the way whenever he tried to spill the truth and let them know he had this teenage movie type of crush for them. It comes with the job to have a crush here and there, considering the fact you spend most of your time working and training with all types of people. Rejection is also inevitable. Drew had an odd yet effective way of dealing with it, and it involved ignoring that person completely for a long period of time until he felt at ease with his emotions and mind. Besides, he regarded love as something futile and a waste of time to someone who didn’t have the time to even love himself, let alone love another person.

That mentality had persisted until the day he joined WWE. Among all the talented men, some familiar faces walked around backstage with him for the Cruiserweight classic, not all of them were recognizable to his eyes, but one or two guys made him recall the times when they fought in the indies.

One of them being Tony Nese.

You know, the one that never shuts up about how perfect it is, and quite honestly… the dude has reasons to brag about it. His body is beyond insane, every single muscle popping out and making Drew feel like a twelve year old boy in gym class next to him. But he wouldn't admit he thought of him as a very handsome man. It was not only excessive but also awkward and hard to explain to a dude who’s probably as straight as an arrow.

After taking a lot of kicks in the butt, you get used to getting kicked once more, just to add it to your collection of wasted opportunities. Drew never took things for granted, and this tournament wasn't going to be an exception. Out of nowhere, he and any other competitor involved could be sent away without even being offered a proposal or contract. It was all too familiar. Thus, being able to prove you're indeed talented enough to fight among the greatest names of the company... now that's where the real competition began. He was lucky enough to be offered a contract to work with WWE after the tournament, and just like him many others remained as well. There are many moments in the career of a wrestler when he feels like the unluckiest man in the world, but it's all compensated when he gets to achieve the desired objective.

It’s even better and sweeter when you get to carve this new path with friends to cheer you on, as cheesy as that sounds. Drew wasn't picky when it came to travelling by car with his coworkers. He didn't need to travel with a specific person, as long as they reached the place they were supposed to be at, he was more than satisfied.

But with time, he learned that it is much more fun to travel with someone who can make you laugh like a child, and doesn’t judge you for it. Drew didn't know that Tony had this fun and playful side to him until they started walking side by side almost every hour of the day. It wasn't just small trips to the gym, or bad dad jokes spat at each other every now and then to relieve the tension, no. It was natural to be near Tony. There was no need to have useless conversations that didn’t contribute to anything but to waste their time.

Spending time with Tony meant comfort and security. And that was scary. Drew knew this feeling all too well, and it was nerve wrecking to say the least. But at the same time, it felt like the right thing to do. To be around him, and tell him about the rude lady who took his order at Starbucks and wrote his name as “Andrew”, or about that time he almost dropped his phone on the sidewalk because he was texting Tony and wasn’t paying attention to his own footsteps. It felt right to text him every night before going to bed to send him a picture of the television screen in his hotel room that only had foreign channels, but Drew watched them anyways because he had nothing better to do. And he felt all warm inside whenever Tony did the same, and sent him a video of his stupid and adorable face trying to read the names of the hygiene products in the hotel bathroom in a language they didn’t even know existed.

It wouldn’t be a normal day in their lives if they didn’t get lost from the rest of the cruiserweights while visiting a new city and then trying to find their way back to the arena or the hotel. Bonus points if it started to rain, because then they would look like complete fools running around the streets, all wet and slippery. Actually, Tony would run around. He claimed that his hair was too impeccably smooth to be damaged by the rain, and to Drew that was just ridiculous in the most interesting way possible. Because Drew didn’t run after him, he would just watch from afar as this grown man ran around to protect his precious silky hair.

He knew he was into deep when he smiled at this nonsense.

He also knew he wasn’t the only one fucked by these feelings when he noticed how flustered Tony would get whenever Drew told him his hair was just fine, proceeding to place one single and wild strand of hair that got out of place behind the other man’s ear. Drew might act like a silly little kid on Halloween most of the time, but he isn’t naïve or stupid.

Did it make his heart skip a beat to know Tony probably smiled at their text messages and thought of him throughout the day? Absolutely.

But he also knew that having a crush on someone you’re obliged to work with for the next few years is no good once the feelings are gone. Call it being pessimistic, but he calls it common sense.

On one hand, he wanted to ignore him like he did to most of his crushes. But this time he couldn’t.

Whenever he didn’t act the same way he always did around Tony, the other one would notice right away. Tony could read him like a book, from start to finish, and back to front. It annoyed him yet it left him speechless because no one ever got to know him enough to notice the small details about his day to day behavior. Tony knows the type of music he always wants to listen to on long car rides, and he knows the lyrics to almost all of them just so he doesn’t leave Drew hanging.

He knows the name of that one kid in high school Drew told him about that used to bully him to such an extent he almost lost his damn mind and punched the kid square in the face once.

He also knows how hard it was for Drew to ignore his feelings and get over Abbey.

He knows it all.

Maybe they aren’t meant to be separated, or maybe they both enjoy getting attention from one another, or maybe they are two fools mistaking loneliness and lack of human interaction for love. Or maybe it is none of that, and the answer to all their questions is really simple.

Drew Gulak is completely, madly, and hopelessly in love with Tony Nese. And Tony Nese loves Drew Gulak in the most honest and beautiful sense of the word.

They can’t tell exactly when they decided to become a thing, but they weren’t too subtle about it. From tag team matches together, to segments backstage that made them laugh after the cameras were off, working together became the single most amazing thing that probably happened in Drew’s career. Hell, maybe even the best thing that happened in his life, and that’s saying a lot.

The only thing that topped having segments together was probably sharing a hotel room. To be able to throw Tony across the bed and crawl on top of him just to lean down and tilt his head to whisper all the things Drew wants to do with his body ... it is worth every week that neither of them was brave enough to admit what they were feeling. It was impossible to keep track of the numbers of nights they got lost in each other's arms, invested in one another, every nook and cranny still yet to be loved and cherished. This wasn’t planned, and this wasn’t supposed to happen. No one prepared Drew to fall in love with his best friend, let alone be loved back.

He didn’t expect to wake up every day next to this beautiful man and be able to contemplate how lucky he truly is. In every sense of the damn word. It became a daily thing to wake up next to Tony. Almost like a married couple on honeymoon. At first it was rather weird to wake up and find another body apart from his resting by his side, and it was even weirder to have big and strong arms wrapped around him, and Drew liked to think of this as a vague attempt of Tony securing him in bed so he wouldn’t run away. Good strategy.

Today was no exception to the rule. Only this time, Tony was sleeping with his back pressed flat to the mattress, the bed sheets barely covering his naked body. It was such an unholy vision to see Tony like this, his Godly sculpted body so exposed and vulnerable.

But it was also the way the light reflected on his lover’s body, highlighting his highly built and muscular physique, as further evidence of the perfection achieved through numerous hours spent at the gym. The temptation to touch his skin, so soft and silky, was tremendous.

His fingertips were just mere millimeters away from gently caressing the naked body of Tony, as he observed the calm and serene way his lover’s chest would rise and fall again and again with each breath of air, reminding Drew he was immobile yet present. He let his tongue wander gently across his own lips, simply observing the beauty of the other, his fingers twitching above Tony’s skin, while his brain scolded him for wanting to disrupt his boyfriend’s deep sleep for such carnal and perverted reasons. The small sleepy moan that suddenly escaped Tony’s lips made Drew drift his hand away, perhaps too abruptly but it still wasn’t enough to wake the other man from his sleep, and Drew thanked all the gods from above for letting Tony sleep throughout an entire thunderstorm and not flinching even once, or else he would blame himself for days for waking him up.

Drew's eyes suddenly became captivated by the small cascade of hair that landed on his side pad. It was inevitable to recall the events that occurred the night before, when Drew’s attention focused on those same strands of hair, pulling slightly at first and gradually increasing the strength of his grip, given the desperation of the man to whom the hair belonged to.

The moaning and pleadings to pull harder, mixed with a look full of pleasure and lust, while soft yet manly hands roamed a delicate path on Drew’s back, nails digging deep into his sensitive skin, as a desperate request followed

"Please…”.

It was impossible to deny such a desperate wish, the voice of the man underneath his body made him think of the most obscene things he could do in that moment that later on would make him blush at the thought of such wickedness. It was a very pornographic image, really: Tony, completely naked and vulnerable, body sweating and twitching in pleasure, restless and desperate hands seeking for the body of the man who made him this mess. The marks left by Drew along Tony’s body were a clear message to whoever passed them that Tony was his.

Only he could make him moan like that, and make him beg for more even after hours and hours of pure mental and physical torture. The way Tony felt so full the moment Drew was buried deep inside his body. So thick and able to fill him in ways he thought unimaginable. There was a certain sense of fulfillment each time his beloved penetrated him; Tony felt dominated, knowing perfectly well that his body was at the mercy of this man. Any coherent thought was lost the second Drew bucked his hips and moved in the most torturous way possible, so slow and painful.

And Drew loved this feeling of dominance.

He loved the touch of skin with skin, bodies colliding with each other with each thrust, and the little muffled moans coming from underneath him.

“Fuck me. Harder… please...” And he looked up at him, my god, the way he looked at him. That look alone could drive Drew to madness. And he kept pleading for more, and more, and more. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, broken cries begging Drew to keep going, mouth dropped open as if he was waiting for that final moan of complete ecstasy to hit him, but not yet. Drew pulled all the right strings to take Tony to the point of complete pleasure, making it last as long as he’d wish.

He was the one in control. Tony could only wait. And his name echoed through the entire room, so delicate and yet so loud.

And…

"How long are you planning to stand there and stare at me, huh?" A soft yet sleepy voice woke Drew up from his perverted thoughts.

"Huh ... how long have you been awake?" Drew felt rather embarrassed for acting like such a creep and watching his boyfriend sleep for so long. He received a smile from the other man, while a muscled arm made itself felt around Drew’s much leaner torso. Drew was always going to feel those butterflies in his stomach every time Tony held him or touched him in any way. It was almost impossible not to feel loved when his boyfriend was around. And this was all new to Drew.

It was no secret that he wasn't exactly an expert when it came to the love department; he made sure he mentioned it several times. But for the first time in many years, he felt that this was a good thing. He had learned so much with Tony in such a short period of time. He never thought of doing certain things that he now does every single day, from the nastiest positions found online, to the more loving and romantic ones.

“Well…” His hand rose slowly up Drew’s arm, a touch so gentle and kind that made the younger man’s skin tingle in anticipation. His index finger traced a small path across Drew’s chest, circling his right nipple. Tony felt particularly proud of himself once he managed to obtain a small reaction from Drew, as his lover moved around on his side of the bed, trying his very best to contain a small whine that was anxiously waiting to escape his mouth “You kept poking my abs. That kind of woke me up….”

And with a simple movement, Tony scooted closer to his loved one, leaving almost no space between them, and that mouth was way too close to Drew’s.

Fuck, his lips were too tempting, even if they weren’t touching just yet.

Tony rubbed his lips slowly over his boyfriend's, knowing very well this would leave the other man aching for more. One of Drew’s hands made its way up to Tony’s neck, desperately trying to pull him closer to finally close that agonizing space between them and clench his thirst for his mouth.

He wanted him so badly.

To just flip him around and make him beg for his cock, like he had done many times before. But they had a schedule to comply to, and that was the worst part of being a professional wrestler.

No matter how many times they’d try to sneak around and show up just a few minutes later at the hotel lobby to travel alongside their fellow 205 Live workers, they couldn’t always do that.

“Easy there…” His words felt like a sword digging its way through Drew’s heart, as the older man bit down on his boyfriend’s lip, leaving him panting for more. He had the nerve to smile at Drew’s pain, because that's exactly what Tony was doing, torturing him while being fully aware of his lover’s growing erection covered by the thin fabric of the bed sheets.

“We have no time. You know that.” And with a delicate and simple movement, Tony withdrew his hand away from his loved one's chest, a shade of red emerging on his cheeks as he got out of bed, flashing Drew with the almost angelic view of his bare backside. He looked back at his lover again before picking up a pair of boxers and making his way to the bathroom.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you once we get back here… Sounds good?”

The insatiable desire of wanting to drag Tony back to bed to devour his mouth and feel the heat of his body against his own, even if for only five minutes, was too strong. But a commitment is a commitment. And when Tony makes a promise, he usually keeps it.

“Sounds wonderful.” He said, pulling himself up to sit on the bed, reaching for the blanket to cover up his naked body.

They remained silent for a few seconds, just staring at each other. Drew opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

“It’s okay. I love you anyways.” Tony knew him way too well. And with those simple words echoing in the room, he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Drew sighed, listening to the noise of the shower water fall in the bathtub while he contemplated the ceiling above his head. It was still hard for Drew to say those three dreaded words. It wasn’t fear of getting disappointed or heartbroken in the end, because he was sure that Tony was indeed the one.

Maybe it was just shyness. Or maybe it was just Drew being Drew.

Whatever it was, it couldn’t be sadness. His face proved this theory, as a wide smile was spread across his face, whispering so quietly he could barely hear himself

“I love you, too…”

Drew Gulak was a lucky man.


End file.
